Armor
How titans armor work Titans have an armor value, ranging from 0 to 16. Each time the titans is damaged, its armor rating is substracted from the damage, to a minimum of 0. An armor rating of 4 will consequently make the titan immune to damage of 4 or less. If the turret have armor piercing, its armor piercing value will be substracted from the armor, then again with a minimum of 0. So Heavy Blaster will do their full 6 damage against a 4-armor titans (4-4 = 0), and so will a Blast Cannon. If a turret is unable to damage a titans with its shot, it will stop firing on it and concentrate on other target. The armor value, unlike HP, is not dependant on the difficulty level. Your turrets can be helped against armored foe in three way : * Nuclear Reactor. they will increase the damage done by a turret. Low-damage turret may even be able to damage armored titans this way * Xenobiology will increase the damage of every turret by one. It's easy to get and very powerful. * Alien anatomy will increase the armor piercing of every turret by one. Since Xenology and xeno-anatomy are very easy to get, light armor (rating 4) is not problematic. Regular turret do 5 damage and ignore 1 armor point, meaning they still do 2 damage per shot. Spreader Cannon cannot improve the damage of theirs bullets with Reactor or other mean. It mean that titans with 4 or more armor are immune to their damage (not their stun). Assault Cannon suffer from the same problem, but the higher base damage (8) mean they can damage a lot more titans. Some weapons ignore armor. Disruptor, explosives of any kind (Rockets, Mines), and Capacitor will completely ignore armor. Lasers is reflected off of titans with 8+ armor, but will more or less ignore completely lesser armor. Titans armor rating * unarmored titans, with an armor rating of 0. They will compensate by having a lot of HP in comparison to theirs armored breathen. Multi-blaster and Spreader Cannon are theirs banes. * lightly armored titans, with an armor rating of 4-6. Blast Cannon will do good work, but Multi-blaster with Nuclear Plant will be able to kill them without too much trouble. * armored titans, with armor ranging from 8 to 12. Blast Cannon, Disruptor, and Rockets will be your best bet by far. * impervious titans, with armor of 16 or more. Deal with them with Rockets, Disruptor, or Mines. They are hard to crack but there is very few of them. Alway remember that unarmored titans will take a lot more damage from turrets like Multi-blaster or Spreader Cannon than from armor-piercing turrets like Blast Cannon ; for example, trying to stop the hordes of the beginning part of mars with Blast Cannon will not work too well. Armor by world * Earth : no armor whatsoever. * Moon : Problem begin here. Not every titans here is armored, but all the problematic one are. On the other hand, unarmored titans are pretty weak, so you can use Heavy Blaster and Blast Cannon for everything. * Mars : the first part of Mars have a lot of high-HP unarmored titans, with chieftains lightly armored. It's usually best to use Spreader Cannon and Multi-blaster, because Blast Cannon and Heavy Blaster just aren't enough. The second part of the world feature heavily-armored (but slow) bugger. Try to identify the lane they come from and welcome them with Blast Cannons. Don't bother with Heavy Blaster, they will be too weak * Saturn : more or less the same idea as Mars, but more extreme. Instead of a manageable 4-armor leaders will sport 8 armor, so Blast Cannon will be needed. You'd better put them at the back, so that theirs unarmored brethen are taken care of. The local heavy armored titans will have leader impervious even to Blast Cannon, so use Mines or heavy weaponry, or pump up your Blast Cannon with Nuclear Plants. Category:Titan